


Day 1: Fun

by SemperFluo



Series: February Bee Week 2021 [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Piss, Pissing onself, Self-Servicing, Shit, Shitting oneself, Wasteplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: Day 1 of the February Bee WeekThe prompt was: "Fun"Bumblebee has some fun by himself and it gets quite messy.
Series: February Bee Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137794
Kudos: 3





	Day 1: Fun

Bumblebee relaxed against the helm of his berth, it had been a long day and he'd finally got a reprieve from the dull patrolling. He trailed his digits down his chassis, caressing transformation seams and teasing sensors. His frame warmed accordingly, the soft touches swiftly alighting his sensornet.

He dipped his one servo between his stabilizers, rubbing circles on his modesty plate. His other servo stroked the false cab top on his chest, massaging the glass and the rubber linings. He tweaked here and there, brushing the tips of his digits into hidden crevices.

He kneaded deeper into his pelvic plating, letting out a soft sigh and flared his armour. His fans kicked up a gear as his inner temperature still climbed, his modesty panel was getting heated and he could feel the lubricant build-up behind it. He moaned as he released his valve to the open air and immediately started stroking the plush entrance.

He pinged his waste systems and moaned when they responded with nearly full indicators, his liquid waste tank was at 92% capacity and the tank for his solid waste was at 86%. He shoved his digits into his valve as he sent the command to start emptying his solid waste tank, moaning again as he felt the heavy mass start its descent. He quickly started thrusting his digits in and out, mewling and fondling his cab top fervently.

He let out little backfires, growing in strength as the waste travelled downward, and added a third digit to his wet valve. His caressing and thrusting grew more frantic, desperate as he felt the mass of waste reach his exhaust pipe. He could feel it stretch his port through his valve walls and ground his digits against its swell.

The waste pushed against his still closed aft armour, it smushed against his protoform and spread his port wide. He whined as he added another digit, thrusting voraciously into his slick entrance, lubricants dripping down and pooling under his aft. The waste bubbled underneath his plating, seeping up to the edge of his valve and he only thrust faster.

He added the final digit into his valve, the stretch, mixed with the thumping of his gauntlet on his aft, tipped him over the edge. He overloaded, frame shuddering as his valve rippled and port contracted. Heat poured off of him, fans running on high as he enjoyed the waves of pleasure rolling through him.

He came down fairly soon, pulling his servo from his valve with a soft plop, letting the trapped lubricants flood out. He trailed his slick servo down his aft, feeling the waste pressing against his aft and armour, before opening the panel and letting the waste fall into his waiting servo. He grabbed as much as he could and shoved the mess into his valve, groaning as he squished more into his entrance.

He released his liquid waste tank next, cupping his servo to corral the liquid into his opening. His valve swallowed it all, greedily pulling the mess deeper into him. He used his cleaner servo to rub his anterior node and thrust his other back into his valve.

The quick pace and constant attention to his node, the teasing on his port from his gauntlet and the attention to his deeper nodes from the waste lead to another overload. His hips jerked as his stabilizers trembled, he whined as his valve spasmed, coating itself in the sloppy mixture and pushing the excess out.


End file.
